


The Time Wolffe Got Tricked Into Having A Break

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Footnotes, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolffe knew he didn't have the problems that, say, Rex had with General Skywalker. That didn't mean Koon couldn't blindside him now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Wolffe Got Tricked Into Having A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [my tumblr](http://alyyks.tumblr.com/post/142382506928), for the anonymous prompt of "The Wolfpack having to baby sit younglings."
> 
> Master Terrilanar is [flamethrower](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)'s character :D (go read Re-Entry, nooooow)

If there is one thing Wolffe despises[1], it’s not being in sight of his Jedi.

As far as craziness goes, he’s had discussions with both Rex and Cody, fueled with as much alcohol as they were able to buy, and he’s well aware that Jedi Master Plo Koon will not do the crazy shit Skywalker and Kenobi are infamous through the rank and file for—he’s heard stuff about Windu and Yoda, too. Thanks, he’ll stick to Koon. But Koon also just… does shit when Wolffe doesn’t have his eyes on him. Like befriending all sentient life under majority age in a quadrant, getting followed by felinoids, any and all species of them, and once Wolffe gets back to his side, it’s Wolffe who has to deal with them.

Ask Boost and Comet and Sinker: Wolffe has very little patience for other sentients, brothers included [2]. The 104th as a whole has a reputation of efficient, independent soldiers that get shit done, a general deal-with-it-yourself state of mind, and half of all that comes directly from Wolffe’s attitude.

Koon knows all of that, of course, there’s little that one can keep from a Jedi when he and his men have to live in each other’s pockets for months at a time. There are bets that Koon knows and does that shit on purpose—no telling yet, but the whole deal with the striped cat that had elected Wolffe’s cot as its bed back on Raku was too convenient not to have been done by someone, and no brother is danger-addicted enough that they’d pull that.[3]

So when Koon gets recalled to Coruscant, and the 104th gets a week-long break, repairs and restocking, it’s with an internal sigh of relief that Wolffe hears that he and three others of his choosing are to stick to their General. There is no anticipation of a threat within the Temple, but Wolffe’d be surprised[4] if Coruscant was totally secure. Two years into the war, and the tensions run high everywhere they can. Just thinking about Koon going to the Senate without an escort makes him grit his teeth and check his blasters.

Koon greets his escort at the shuttle that’ll take them from their capital ship to the surface with a measured nod and not a single apparent flicker of amusement—or concern about the brothers Wolffe picked for his squad. There are Boost and Comet on one side, because they’ve survived together too long for Wolffe not to trust them the way he trust himself, and Hexe on the other, to keep the medic from stabbing someone during leave again.[5] The reasoning goes: at least around Jedi, someone’ll have the reflexes to not get stabbed. Or will stab first. See again: Wolffe has very little patience for other sentients, brothers included.[6]

Koon has Jedi-things to do, and Councilor-things to do, and accepts that they do not leave his trail until he’s safely delivered to his office and the Council’s Chamber with something in his body language that says both amusement and pride to Wolffe. The few people they pass give them nods and not a second glance and—the Temple is beautiful and serene and no-one gets in Wolffe’s way. He could learn to like this place.

“Ah, Wolffe,” Koon says, at the door to the Chamber. “It’ll be a few hours. My office will not be adequate waiting quarters—I took the liberty of asking Master Terrilanar to drop by.”

And it’s a good thing that Wolffe is wearing his helmet. Koon is laughing enough at his reaction as it is. His asshole of a Jedi is still laughing when the doors close behind him and the Jedi Sentinels step in place to block access to the doors.

Master Terrilanar, as it turns out, is a Wookie. And one of the creche masters. Followed by a gaggle of Jedi shinies.[7]

It’s a good thing that Wolffe is still wearing his helmet. It’s a good thing that Boost and Comet get along great with the kids, and that Hexe is more perplexed by the fact that the kids are ready and willing to climb on him than he is stab-ready. Within ten minutes, Wolffe and his men have been dragged to the gardens by a tide of shinies and find themselves playing tag, with some not-so-subtle directions toward better strategies to swamp the other team and a focus on teamwork.

Wolffe is still wearing his helmet. And is pointedly sitting on the side. Master Terrilanar sits next to him with an amused sigh and oh, Wolffe hates everything.[8]

“[Plo set this up,]” Terrilanar says, and Wolffe grits his teeth some more, because, no shit. “[You’d be surprised how often he set things up—or perhaps not. In my many years though, I’ve come to see that those situations are always here to help in some capacity.]”

“With all due respect Master, we are not babysitters.”

“[You are certainly not. But your teachings, the sole fact that you are _here_ , are invaluable to my younglings.]”

Wolffe looks again and— his brothers are laughing. The game of tag mutated into some sort of three-sided attack, each brother on a different side and their own gaggle of Jedi shinies. Boost has a kid on his shoulders. Hexe is apparently directing his group from behind a bush, with two messengers zipping between his shinies. Comet is… frozen? in the middle of the agreed-upon battlefield, with some of his kids around, and much screaming.

Then there’s an incomprehensible change in the air and a tickle fight starts on one hand and doesn’t stop and—The kids don’t give a rat’s ass they are clones. The kids don’t give a rat’s ass they are soldiers. All that matters is that they are _here_.

Wolffe gets swept up in the games. There’s another group, and another master, later. When the younglings are gathered up by their teachers and the many shinies who have attached themselves to Hexe and him both[9] detach themselves and leave, it’s several hours later, right in time to go back to Koon’s office.

He’ll still find a way to get Koon back for this shit.

* * *

##### Notes

1\. And if one does not listen to Boost and Comet and Sinker and their extensive _List Of Things Wolffe Hates_. It has categories. It's cross-referenced. It should be noted that Boost and Comet and Sinker are assholes and Wolffe deserves his brothers. [return to text]

2\. It’s right there up on their _List Of Things Wolffe Hates_ : People. There are a great many subcategories under it, the largest being _People Who Are Keeping Me From Doing My Job (and I can't shoot them)_.  [return to text]

3\. Raku was a shitshow on an incredible scale, and one that would be topped in damage that would stick to the troops until it rotted at their insides only by _Umbara._ If Wolffe was able to think logically about Raku, if there was enough alcohol he could safely drink to even think about it without wanting to rake at the scar on his face, he'd be grateful that there had been that striped cat around.  
(Which was of course the entire reason Plo let the animal in.) [return to text]

4\. Pleasantly surprised, which honestly would be a first.[return to text]

5\. Hexe is banned from the 79's and the Galactic Library Branch closest to the barracks on Coruscant. In both cases, he said the stabbing was justified, and Wolffe agrees with him. You don't jump people. You jump stab-happy medic fresh out of their transports _even less_. [return to text]

6\. Sinker isn’t part of the squad Wolffe selected for this, because his brother has a sweetheart he’s been cagey about but clearly excited to see again. And Wolffe might be an asshole but he is not taking the break and the opportunity to have something that has nothing to do with the war away from his brother.[return to text]

7\. Wolffe knows of course that they’re not called shinies, or rookies. But he can’t wrap his head around the knowledge that those shinies are _kids_. They might be trained as Jedi and it involves just as much physical training as being a clone entails, but they are six Standard and eight Standard and _older than him_ and they are given a amount of leeway he has no reference for. [return to text]

8\. It’s right there up on the List. Being blatantly outmaneuvered. Also known as _everything_. [return to text]

9\. To their incomprehension, Hexe and Wolffe got the vast majority of the little shinies to stick to them. Incomprehension, because Boost and Comet are right there too and they are the nice ones.[return to text]


End file.
